Ode to a Tampon
by jaimed1968
Summary: What do you do when your from the Modern Era stuck in Feudal Japan on your period?


This is a humorous take on the Feudal Era's answer to the modern tampon. After reading a journal entry by Ayamegusa a while back on DA I thought that this would be an interesting subject. Hope that you enjoy this little drabble.

I do not own the characters, just the humorous plot devices of embarrassment!

* * *

Ode to the Tampon

"Damn it!" Kagome growled as she dug frantically through her oversized yellow back pack. "I brought everything else but those," she thought darkly as the thick scent of blood began to waft through the air. "What am I to do? We're three days from the well and Kirara can't fly since our last attack from Naraku hurt her pretty badly. Shippo wouldn't be able to get me there either without a lot of questions and Inuyasha…" At the thought of asking the hanyou to return to Kaede's Village was about like having a root canal done without anesthesia.

Looking over at the group of her friends, Kagome realized that Sango was missing from her place near the fire. "Where's Sango?" she asked, not wanting to sound desperate for an answer.

"Lady Sango went to the nearby hot springs for a well deserved bath," the lecherous monk replied as a smiled crossed his face at the thought of his beloved demon slayer naked crossed his mind.

Quickly grabbing her own bath supplies, and stopping once to whack Miroku across the back of the head for his insidious thoughts, Kagome moved quickly toward the welcoming springs, knowing that a bath would do her good, as well as to help with covering the scent of her imminent problem.

"What's into her?" Miroku asked as he rubbed the fast growing lump on the back of his head.

With a quick sniff or two of the night's air, Inuyasha replied gruffly, "Most likely she's on her monthly cycle. Something called PMS I think she called it." At the mention of the most horrifying time of the month, Inuyasha and Miroku became suddenly interested in other things, knowing that to inflict the wrath of Kagome at that 'time' of the month was surly to put them into an early grave.

Within a few minutes of leaving the camp, Kagome arrived at the hot springs, seeing that Sango was already buried neck deep in the warm relaxing waters. "Hey Sango!" she called out, not wanting to startle the demon slayer for fear of death.

"Hey Kagome, I thought that you would have come sooner," the slayer replied as she looked at the dark haired girl from another century.

Quickly stripping from her white and green school girl uniform, underwear, socks and shoes, Kagome slipped into the waters, quickly lathering her body and hair in an effort to rid herself of the blood and scent of her cycle. After rinsing herself off, she slipped deeper into the water thinking about her current dilemma. Suddenly, as if some proverbial light went off in her head, an idea came to Kagome.

"Sango… I've a rather personal question for you."

"What is it Kagome?"

Not knowing where to start, and feeling suddenly embarrassed for asking, Kagome began, "You know… when it's that… time of the month…"

"Yes, go on," the slayer replied knowing where this was going.

Feeling her face suddenly redden in embarrassment, Kagome hemmed and hawed as she finally got up the courage to ask her question. "What do you use for your monthly flow?"

She finally blurted out.

"That time of the month?" Sango asked knowing full well that it probably was with the way that Kirara's nose twitched earlier in the evening at the scent of the young blood.

Nodding her head in even more embarrassment, she replied, "And I forgot to pack my supply of tampons."

"Oh… why didn't you say so Kagome? I'll show you what I've used for years," Sango replied, a bit of humor in her tone as she moved toward her clothes on the bank of the shore. Something had been tickling the back of her mind all day, hinting that Kagome would be coming to her for this particular issue. With a small smile upon her lips, she grabbed up a small square of cloth then took a nearby cattail and scraped the fuzzy material off onto the material. With a piece of string she tied the bundle together, making sure that the fuzzy center was completely encapsulated in the material, looking most like a modern tampon.

Handing the improvised tampon to her friend, Sango commented, "This is what I usually use, especially when wearing my slayer uniform. It provides me with the ability to move without fear of being chafed with excess pads of material between my legs."

Looking at the Feudal Era tampon in her hand Kagome thought of how similar the two eras were though… she really wished that she had an applicator to use to insert her new toy.


End file.
